


Expecting Elsa

by xLexiChan



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to measure his wifes stomach in a harmless way; this is how he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting Elsa

After the excitement and announcement coming from Nora, Queen of Arendelle, that she was pregnant with their first child- Alexander, king of Arendelle, couldn't be anymore happier. 

 

For the first month of their pregnancy, he would pull out a dark midnight blue paint bucket with a thin paint brush. He asked her to lift her shirt up only to review her stomach- which she gladly did. 

 

He outlined the flatness of her stomach on the wall of a room in the castle that would be qualified as their firstborns nursery and bedroom.

 

When she marked into second month, they did the same with little to no progress. But no wait. 

 

Third month rolled around. "Ready?" He smiled happily, bringing in the same bucket while Nora giggled to herself. 

 

Standing in the right position, she lifted her shirt up and he outlined it. There was a light progress but barely. 

 

Alexander put above the outline the word and number; '3m'. As he did for all the months in the past and for in the future. Nora felt weird though, as she wanted to start showing almost immediately between one to two months but he reassured her that she will sooner or later. 

 

Fourth months rolls around- this time, she did begin to show through her outfits and just being bare naked. It was a couple more inches protruding outward from previously, but she actually had a stomach to call hers. He outlined the small baby bump even though it was small, he still loved this idea. 

 

Fifth month- same deal, she began showing more and more everyday from beyond fourth month. Nora was always giggling or laughing if the brush ever lightly tickled her abdomen. 

 

Sixth month, her belly was still small but reaching middle instead of big. Alexander brushed and curved it while Nora giggled upon the brush lightly touching her. After finishing their wall drawing, she stepped out, letting go of the not-so-tight but tight clothing piece and then running a hand through her messy bed head. They looked at the progress so far, while he took her hand and gave her loving kisses. 

 

Seventh- Nora's stomach was growing beautifully and they were certain they were having a girl, but they focused on colors that would best fit a boy and a girl in case they were wrong. He painted the protruding bump of the belly on the wall with the same paint color and brush. Alexander then placed both hands on the side of her huge belly, kissing the middle while Nora would feel a stirring in her stomach and occassionaly there would be kicks.

 

Eighth- this was rather hard for Nora to stand with a heavy stomach, her feet ached and her back hurt but she did it for him. He painted it carefully but quickly, signing it as how many months before he was able to help walk her to her bed so they could sleep through the whole day if they wanted to. 

 

Nineth month was practically the same, but just the next day after marking on the wall was when Nora went into labor. 

 

She was in labor for a couple to a few hours until they met face to face with their beautiful white haired daughter who- surprisingly- coughed up snowflakes or make frost form on the edge of her blanket she was wrapped up in. 

 

The daughters name was Elsa, and she was welcomed home to a beautiful blue nursery.


End file.
